


7 Cups

by TinyInsignificantHumans



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: FMASecretSanta2018, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Maes Hughes, Modern AU, mentioned Gracia Hughes, skater Edward Elric, waiter on skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyInsignificantHumans/pseuds/TinyInsignificantHumans
Summary: Roy Mustang takes his god-daughter out for a lunch date to a little cafe that he's found, but he didn't expect to meet one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen there. He definitely did not expect to find himself with a completely different kind of date by the end of it either.





	7 Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junklex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junklex/gifts).



> Ships they like: Ed/Ling, Ed+Al, i would like roy/ed but id want it sent as a private message or at least not have me tagged  
> Level of content they would like to receive: General, teen and up  
> Type of gift they would like to receive: Fanfiction, fanart  
> Likes: romcom, coffee shop (any shop really), soulmate junk in general, comfort, children au  
> Dislikes: angst, gore
> 
> So I am taking part in Tumblr's secret santa for FMA this year and this is what I came up with! I'll possibly come back and add another chapter or that to later on, but this works on its own too and I didn't want to make it too long!
> 
> I also had so much planned for Christmas fics this year, and then I caught the black death (read: flu) that was going around my work and have been super ill for the past like week so I've done nothing but work and sleep (minus the couple of mental breakdowns too) so I won't be able to spam y'all with fics for Christmas, but I'll get them out as soon as I can!
> 
> On that note, Merry Christmas for whenever it comes for you all! I hope all of you have a wonderful day. Stay safe, my loves!

The cafe was small and quaint, tucked away in a quiet side street, down a cobblestone path. It wasn't too busy at this time of the afternoon, the awning keeping the few outdoor tables and the customers safe from the blazing sun and inside it smelt of fresh coffee and spices. Roy had came across this little cafe when he was out for a walk one afternoon, and the smell of ground coffee had lured him inside. He had come back for the next few weeks when he was avoiding work. He really did have far too much paperwork to deal with at the law company that he worked at, and he knew that Riza would be looking to nag him to get it done, so he'd lose her the first chance he could get and come to this cafe for a quiet moment to himself.

 

As it was the weekend though, Roy had thought that he'd spoil the most important woman in his life to lunch and as he stood there and watched as her eyes lit up at the cute cafe, Roy knew that this was all he really needed in his life to be happy. Elicia tugged at his hand as she excited pointed at the flowers in the window box, telling him how that was her dad's favourite colour, and how tulips were her mum's favourite because that's what her dad had bought on their first date. Roy let the young girl tug him into the cafe as she proceeded to get more and more excited about the simple, little things of life and he found himself wondering how he had ever been lucky enough to get this special child in his life.

 

“Uncle Roy!” Elicia pulled on his sleeve to get his attention as he led her to a table that was by the window.

 

“What is it Princess?” He asked her with a fond smile. He'd never tell Maes just how much he loved this girl, his best friend would never let him live it down if he did, but he did cherish the moments like this with her. He saw so much of her mother in her, with her kind eyes and excited appreciation for everything, small and large. It didn't matter to her if she got to go to castles for dinners or little cafes for lunch, as long as she got to see the world around her then she was happy.

 

“Can I stay with you tonight? Mummy and daddy always want to be alone on their anniversary but they never want to ask you to keep me.” She asked as she climbed up into the booth, her eyes wide as she looked out the window at a bee that had landed on the flowers outside. “Look! How pretty.”

 

Roy laughed softly to himself. Of course Maes would want his wife alone on a night like this, but neither of them would ask him. “Of course Princess. You know I always love having you!” He told her, his heart warming at her grin. He would text Maes later and let him know that he would keep Elicia overnight. It was at that moment their waiter came up to them and every thought that Roy had floating around in his head was suddenly gone, wiped clean as he stared up at the beautiful creature that stood at his table.

 

The young man was slim but it was clear that he was made up of solid muscle beneath that shirt, and the way the material slid over that bronzed, toned skin made Roy's heart skip a few beats. Long hair the colour of honey – tied up into a high ponytail that stopped between his shoulders - and hazel eyes that were so vibrant they looked golden left Roy completely enraptured by him. He was on the shorter side, but his confidence was obvious in the cocky grin that played across his lips as he caught Roy looking; he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed though. The man was ethereal. He was the most stunning creature that Roy had ever laid his eyes on. He was the only waiter wearing skate shoes, and something about how ridiculous that was made Roy smile.

 

“Hi, my name's Ed. I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you both off with something to drink?” The blonde deity spoke, breaking the brief spell that Roy had felt himself dragged under and he nodded, looking over at Elicia who was gazing up in awe at the silken hair that fell over Ed's shoulder.

 

“What would like, Princess?” Roy asked her, getting her attention by tapping her hand softly. She pulled her eyes away from Ed for a moment and pulled a face as she thought about the question as though he'd asked her for the meaning to life.

 

“I want milk!” She exclaimed happily and Roy chuckled at her enthusiasm, not missing the brief, disgusted scowl from their waiter.

 

“Coffee for me, please.” Roy asked, offering the younger man his most dazzling smile as the blonde nodded to himself. He told them that he'd be back soon with their drinks and leaving them with menus to look at. Roy watched as the waiter skated off, his gaze lingering on the very nice ass that was barely hidden beneath his trousers. It was Elicia's voice that pulled Roy back to reality and he turned to the little girl opposite him, listening to her stories of school and of the boy who she had recently become friends with. Roy was sure that Maes would hate hearing of another male in his little girl's life, but Roy didn't have the same crazy protective streak. She was still young enough that the boys in her life would be friends, but he knew that the moment the girl was in her teens he'd be on the same train as Maes, wanting to hunt down any male that she mentioned.

 

Ed returned them with their drinks and the bitter scent of coffee pulled Roy from his musings as he ordered pancakes for them both, with berries and ice cream of course. Ed was just writing the order down when a man came up behind him wearing a scowl, the blonde must have seen Roy's confused frown because he looked behind him and raised an eyebrow at the man that stood glaring at his back.

 

“Elric, what have I told you about the skates?” The older man said, offering nothing more than a glance at Roy and Elicia. Ed just smirked at the older man, looking down at his feet and rolling back a step.

 

“That I look awesome?” Ed's smirk almost stopped Roy's heart and he wanted nothing more that reach out and kiss that cocky little look off of the blonde god in front of him. The urge was so strong that it made Roy frown at himself as he sipped his coffee, glancing over at Elicia as she was leaning out of the booth to gaze adoringly at Ed's skates.

 

“Take them off.” The other man said, glaring at Ed, folding his arms and now ignoring the customers in the booth. It was now clear to Roy that this older man was the manager, and that he was bored of telling Ed off for wearing the skates. They obviously weren't uniform as nobody else wore them, so Roy could only imagine the hassle it would be causing the business. What he didn't understand was how you could deny the younger man anything when he had that twinkle in his eyes.

 

“But this is so much more efficient! I can get so much more done like this and you know...”

 

“Enough. You're going to hurt someone.” The manager snapped, slicing through the air with his hand and sighing deeply. He glanced at Roy and Elicia then. Roy was watching the conversation with interest, not bothering to try and hide his interest whereas Elicia had gone from gazing at Ed's skates with Envy to turning to look out of the window again, smiling to herself.

 

“Yeah, you.” Ed mumbled.

 

Roy was watching his princess when his hearing picked up on the muttered response of the angel on his side and he choked back the laugh that threatened to slip out. Elicia turned at the words with a small frown, clearly picking up on the threat or the way Ed's mood seemed to drop. She was her father's daughter after all and he was too damn intelligent for his own good at times, it was one of the reasons that Roy couldn't hide anything from him. Maes had always been able to read him like an open book, and it seemed that even as a toddler, his daughter was going to be the exact same.

 

“What was that?” The manager snapped, turning back to glare at their waiter from where he had clearly been leaving. Elicia scowled at him, and Roy couldn't help but smile over at the little girl. She was so adorable at times.

 

“Nothing.” Ed replied to his boss, a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. It was clearly faked and the manager just scoffed and walked off again, not seeing the face that Ed pulled behind his back. Elicia did though, and her laugh was enough to bring that brilliant smile back to Ed's face. It wasn't fair the way that Roy's heart skipped at that smile. “I'll go get your food guys.” He said, grinning at Elicia before turning a slightly more sombre look at Roy. It wasn't sad as it was intense and Roy felt his returning smirk before he was aware that's what his face was doing.

 

As it turns out, the pancakes were as amazing as the coffee was and Roy fell in love with the cafe all over again. Ed had returned with their food without the skates on and a roll of his eyes, but he chatted happily to Elicia, listening to her story about a world that her dad had made up for his bedtime stories. Roy found himself watching the blonde as he crouched down to talk to the child, answering her enthusiastically at all the right times.

 

“You have such pretty hair!” Elicia exclaimed all of a sudden, and the surprised blush on Ed's face was so damn endearing that Roy could barely breathe. “I love it and I love your skates! I wish I could skate.”

 

“I'm sure if you ask nicely, your dad would teach you.” Ed replied, pointing over at Roy and Elicia laughed again as if the man had said something incredibly funny.

 

“Silly! That's Uncle Roy. Daddy is out on date night with Mummy for their wedding anni-anver...” The girl pouted, screwing up her nose as she struggled with the word.

 

“Anniversary?” Ed asked, receiving a bright smile from the girl who then scooped a lump of melting ice cream into her mouth and nodded at him eagerly.

 

“So Uncle Roy is babysitting is he?” Ed directed that question to Roy, and the older man found himself smirking a little.

 

“I am indeed. Its really a delight for me.” Roy said, holding the gaze of those liquid golden eyes. He forced himself to ignore the way that his heart fluttered stupidly in his chest. He wanted to pursue this young man, the urge was stronger than any he'd had before and that made him feel a little uneasy. He didn't know what to do with such an urge, and with Elicia sitting across from him, Roy couldn't really pull out all of his tricks to get this gorgeous blonde to come home with him. “Unfortunately, I can't skate.”

 

“Perhaps I could teach you?”

 

-

 

“So let me get this straight,” Maes said as Roy was dropping off Elicia the next day. “You used my little angel to get yourself a date?”

 

“It's not like that was my intention when I took her out, Maes.” Roy defended, sighing but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Edward had offered to teach them both how to skate, and Roy had agreed after a moment, mostly because he couldn't dream of saying no to Elicia when she looked that excited. He had squealed with her delight, throwing herself at Roy in a hug as she laughed and then turned all her energy to Edward who humoured her for so long that he got glared at by his boss. Edward had given Roy his number as they were leaving, telling him to text him and arrange a day to meet up and he would teach them to skate. Roy had promised Elicia that he would organise something, giving Ed a sultry smile as they paid for their lunch and left.

 

Elicia had told her father the moment Roy had taken her home the next day and ever since Maes had been pestering Roy about it, trying to get all the information about this mysterious blonde from the cafe. Roy had done his best to not give Maes anything to go by, because knowing his friend, Hughes would have looked into Edward and gotten the medical records of his entire family for the past three generations and have already picked out wedding venues for them. Roy just wanted to invite the blonde out for a drink; not plan their lives together. He bid the Hughes family farewell and headed home, ignoring most of Maes' parting rant about finding love.

 

His three story town house was tucked away down a quiet side street in a good neighbourhood. Being a lawyer did come with its benefits after all. Roy lit a fire to chase off the autumn chill and curled up on his couch with a glass of red wine and a book, but he found that he wasn't able to concentrate on the words, his thoughts being pulled back to Edward like a moth to a flame. The young man was something else entirely and before Roy really knew want he was doing, he had his phone in his hand, his fingers quickly typing words to the other man.

 

_Good evening. At the risk of sounding far too desperate, I was wondering if you were free soon to perhaps meet for a drink. I would like to get to you better before you show me up in front of my god-daughter. Roy._

 

He paused before sending it, tempted to add a kiss at the end and overthinking it; wondering if it was a good idea or not. He decided against it, and hit send. His heart was in his throat the whole time that he was waiting for a reply, and even though he tried to force himself not to sit and stare at the dark screen, Roy caught himself checking every few minutes. It didn't take long for the reply, and Roy about broke his arm in his hurry to check the message, feeling very much like he should be back in high school.

 

_I didn't actually think that you'd message, but I'm free now if you want to get to know me ;)_

 

Roy found himself laughing at the text, a stupid grin on his face and thought that yes, he definitely should be back in high school. He was a grown man and he was not blushing because of some stunningly attractive blonde sending him a wink face via text. Roy sipped at his wine, and was watching his phone as he tried to think of something witty and charming to reply with when it buzzed with another message from Edward.

 

_If you send me your address I could come and give you some private lessons so I don't show you up in front of your god-daughter too badly._

 

Ignoring the part of his brain telling him that it was a bad idea, Roy did as he was instructed and sent his address to Edward, shaking his head at himself as he finished his glass of wine. Maes could never learn of this, or Roy knew that his best friend would never let him live it down that he was behaving like some love-sick teenager. There was a part of him though, that knew he didn't care what Maes thought, and the way his stomach twisted in nervous excitement at the idea of seeing Ed again almost brought a blush to his cheeks. If his face was red at all, it was obviously from the fire that burned happily in the fireplace. It had nothing to do with a certain blonde waiter in skates.

 


End file.
